Adventures in Diveverse
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: MASSIVE CROSSOVER. What happens when an authoress is given the idea to create a drabble collection based on a large multi-fandom roleplay she's involved with? Exactly that. Welcome to Digital Dive.
1. PILLOW

**Adventures in ****Diveverse****  
Chapter One: PILLOW.**

* * *

Chika was asleep. While this was normally a good thing, there was still something that bothered Ikuto _greatly_ about it. It wasn't that Chika had been physically affected by too much or lack of sleep … no, it was nothing about Chika at all, unless, of course, the fact that she was hugging a large, fluffy pillow had anything at all with the girl.

Oh, how he _hated_ that pillow. He not only hated it, he _despised_ it. He _detested_ it. He hated how whenever his mate would take a nap or go to sleep for the night, her head would rest ever so lightly on that fluffy white pillow, mahogany strands of hair strewn atop it. He despised how sometimes, she would wrap her arms around that pillow and squeeze it unconsciously as she continued her pleasant rest. He detested how that pillow seemed to get so much love from his mate at night … whereas he was stuck to the side with the sister of that pillow.

Ikuto glared at the pillow of which Chika's head rested upon, golden eyes fixated on the fluffiness that encompassed it.

One day, he would get rid of that pillow. One day, he would tear it up, make the feathers packed into the pillow float around everywhere; and he would enjoy it, for his number one enemy was finally done away with.

But for now, seeing as his mate was so content with merely resting her head on said pillow, he would swallow whatever jealousy he felt toward it and let his mate rest as she pleased.

_God_, he hated that pillow.

* * *

**Author's Jargon:** So, in cases like these, I don't think I'd even bother putting an author's note. But, due to the circumstances on which this set of drabbles was written, I felt an explanation was needed.

So, here we go.

I'm involved heavily in a roleplay on livejournal known as Digital Dive. The people in the roleplay are not just people behind the characters; in fact, it's one of the few groups I'm involved with in which I feel like I'm part of a family. Because most of us are so close, however, we always end off going into tangents and making hilarity and crack of anything and everything.

Thus, this drabble collection. It began as a suggestion for a Digital Dive Ikuto/Chika fanfiction from the owner/player of Ikuto, and I thought "Well, shitzky. We have so much crack in there, might as well make a whole bunch of crackish dive fanfics!" And there it began.

So, despite likely not knowing where we've been or what the hell we're on, I hope you, the reader, enjoys this batch of fanfiction inspired by the happenings of the insane family members of Digital Dive.

For the record, I'll be happy to explain anything.

* * *


	2. Satsuma's Angels

Three girls sat together on a couch, laughing and chatting away with each other. One, a redhead, sat on the right end of the couch. The second was a blonde, who sat in the middle, leaning slightly on the shoulder of the third girl, one with dark, indigo hair, as she laughed harder than she should have at the joke the said girl had told.

On the coffee table before them, a lone speaker lay. The speaker crackled a little, and then the deep voice of a male man came over the speaker.

"Good morning, Angels." The three, remnants of their laughter in their voices, chorused together the next line in their morning greeting:

"Good morning, Satsuma!" The man on the other side of the speaker chuckled.

"Oh, so you _can_ laugh!" The blonde girl squeaked, quickly joined in laughter by her two friends.

"That's enough, Megumi. Now, here are the specifics of today's mission. Kamemon?" A turtle that walked upright on two legs came to the girls, carrying a tray with three sheets of paper resting upon it. Each girl took a sheet, looking over the mission objectives. The indigo-haired girl groaned.

"Satsuma! Yoshino's getting all the fun jobs again!" Yoshino, the redhead, fanned herself with the sheet of paper.

"I'm the field officer, that's why." The other girl growled a little, before the blonde placed a hand on her arm.

"Now, Now, we have to do all we can within our power."

"Thank you, Megumi. Miki, the reason why I've put Yoshino on the field for this is because she's a field officer. You and Megumi are more apt for computers, so you will be in charge of manning – err … handling the computers." Miki opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it and sat back.

"Yes, Satsuma."

"Good. Now that all problems are cleared, the reason for this mission: A rogue Digimon has been tramping the streets since late last night. We don't know how it broke through, but it did. Your job is to capture this Digimon, codenamed Flower-3, and bring it back to its' rightful home. Good luck, Angels."

And the line went dead. The girls looked to each other, shrugged, and went to work. Just another day in the life of three DATS officers.

In another area of the building, a navy-haired man chuckled to himself, pushing his sunglasses up farther on the bridge of his nose. A ferret-like animal around his neck tilted his head to the side.

"Don't you ever get tired of this, Satsuma?" Satsuma smiled, then sat down.

"Surprisingly … no, Kudamon."

And all was good in the life of Satsuma and his Angels.

* * *

_This chapter dedicated to my fellow Angel, __**DigiStarDBZ**_


End file.
